


Telling Stories

by Melacka



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Romance, Telling Stories, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Elizabeth loved listening to his stories.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



Elizabeth loved listening to his stories.

It was once rare for him to speak at such length, she had learned to treasure every syllable.

When he spoke of his childhood, his parents, everything took on a rosy hue.

In these moments she learned to love her own family more. The chaos, the companionship, the laughter drifting through her memories.

The _love_.

Made the empty spaces in his own history all the harder to bear. The absent loved ones. The memories that would never be.

Her hand drifted to his cheek.

They would make memories of their own, enough.

In time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read/leave kudos/comment!


End file.
